Marionette
by soci san
Summary: This takes place around the time of DOA2. Soushin, a servant of the late Fame Douglas, teams up with Helena to save the girl of his dreams, Kasumi, from the clutches of DOATEC. (A little cliche perhaps..?)


Marionette  
  
"DONOVAN!!! What the hell have you done!?!" "Soushin, you seem negatively surprised. I just did you a favour. You always had a thing for that nuke- nin didn't you?"  
  
Rage coursed through my veins as I witnessed in shock what the bastard had done to my beloved Kasumi. Suspended in viral gel, trapped in a cloning vat; Kasumi floated naked and lifeless, only flinching to the rhythmic electrical current running through it. Beside this sadistic display, were numerous incubation chambers, housed by dolls of the same face. "First you capture her, then you clone her in your broth? Is this how get off?" "Hmph. You think I had a choice? First Raido breaks down thanks to your lover's intervention; then you had the nerve to lose Ein during his test run in the Black Forest; now you're blaming me for making reparations?"  
  
"Reparations? There is no reparation. None of this was right in the first place! And how dare you carry out all this in the name of Mr Douglas!" "Watch yourself! You were nothing more than his Escort Guard, and now that Douglas is no longer with us, I suggest that you tread lightly around me. Lest you end up like your master!" I didn't want to admit it, but Donovan had me. There was little I could do against him. After the assassination of the Douglas' couple, the power of DOATEC had 'conveniently' drifted over to the 'anti-Douglas faction'. And with Miss Helena away I was basically left adrift. But I must do something! I can't let Donovan taint my master's name. I am far too in debt to him and his family... There must be a way.  
  
I stood down. Convinced that he had me under total subjugation, Donovan left his prized bio-lab to play with his other twisted toys. Feeling hopeless, I turned to face Kasumi. Even in a state of unconsciousness, Kasumi had a very strong, and determined look on her face. But her body looked so fragile... her body. I shied away. Feeling shame and guilt on just having violated her physique. I turned to the clones. 'What is the point of all this? Why does he want to play god? Does this really feed his ego?' Through these repeating thoughts, I decided that, though I alone couldn't possibly topple the madman, the least I could do is free Kasumi and destroy the clones. I knew that Donovan had a lot of money riding on his research; so I thought I'd just set him back a little. And surely this will buy me enough time till Miss Helena's return. Then we could do something about Donovan.  
  
Taking to the control panel, I realised that I couldn't access commands without authorisation. So I improvised. I pushed a nearby cabinet against the door to buy me some time. Then I tore a metal pipe from the wall and positioned myself in front of the cloning vat. With the shattering of glass, Kasumi surfed out onto the floor. The alarm sounded. I quickly grabbed a nearby lab coat and wrapped it round Kasumi. Then I gave her a shot of adrenaline. In a gasp, Kasumi came round, coughing and spurting out viral gel. I held her as I cleared her face of the thick substance. Her eyes adjusted as she regained her composure. Then she discovered her predicament - she finger stabbed me in the throat, spun around to elbow me in my right temple, before delivering a straight kick to the chest! I recoiled under her assault and was left gasping for air. "HENTAI! What have you done with me!?!" Still recovering, I managed to sputter my explanation. "Kasumi, I can explain! I had nothing to do with this. This was all Donovan's doing."  
  
By now there was an army just outside the blocked off entrance trying to break in. I had to make this quick: "You were captured by Donovan on your way through Schwarzwald, in Germany. He settled for you after I released Hayate into the Black Forest. He discovered your quest to find your brother and endeavoured to track you down. After the failure of Project Epsilon, Donovan needed a new host to test run his updated super human theories. And that happened to be you. I couldn't do anything to stop him. I'm so sorry."  
  
Kasumi seemed convinced. Perhaps it was her own good judgement; or just that the mob outside was making such a fuss about getting in. In any case, Kasumi pulled on one of the space trousers lying around and buttoned up the lab coat - mind you, even in such unsightly attire, Kasumi remained a sight to behold - but then I decided to admire her later, as we had company urgently wanting to join us. "Quickly! This way." I lead Kasumi to a pipe system behind the cloning vat, "This is the refuse collection. It'll lead you out of the castle and into the ocean surrounding it. It doesn't sound promising, but it's all we've got. I'm really sorry about what happened and I wish I could do more for you. But for now you go on ahead, I'll hold them off for as long as I can." "But- be careful." That was all Kasumi said as she climbed into the pipe and slid out.  
  
Meanwhile, I picked up the metal pipe and proceeded to break open the incubation chambers; spilling the liquid and voiding the dolls. As I came to the last one, the door burst open, knocking over the cabinet. "GRAB HIM!" The guards rushed in and held me at gunpoint. Looking around him, Donovan came up to me. I just stared right back. He socked me one in my left eye, grabbed my jaw and brought me to his face. "You do realise that now you're going to pay for all this?" I held my place, "Not unless you do first." Glaring down at me, Donovan replied through clenched teeth, "You mean that girl ninja. She's nothing compared to what I have lost here. Don't expect to die anytime soon, I'll be sure to make you pay for it. Slowly." Smirking back at him, "I'll be happy to suffer, knowing that you're no better."  
  
"You would think so, huh?" Suddenly his expression changed, "I'm sorry, but once again, you're a step behind. Kasumi X." I looked behind Donovan to see another Kasumi clone approach. "Yes sir?" Remarkable technology. Every inch of her was identical to the original. But one thing was different; her eyes. were so cold and void of expression. I should've known that there'd be more. "Why the long face. You've always wanted Kasumi didn't you? How about I grant you your wish?"  
  
Suddenly, sadistically painful images flowed through my mind. For all my tough talk, I knew that this was going to hurt. "Kasumi X, Soushin here has always admired your beauty, why don't you spend some time with your biggest fan to express your gratitude?"  
  
I don't how much time had passed. But chained up on the basement wall, I hung there taking blow after blow from this impostor. "Don't you realise you're just a puppet? A doll that a madman created? You're just a to-" Kasumi X interrupted me with another kick to my abdomen. Winded, I flopped forward trying to push down the pain. "Having fun?" Donovan strutted in with a small case. "I'll kill you yet!" Donovan just smirked, "Kasumi X, take five." Calmly, she replied, "Yes sir." Kasumi X stepped back as Donovan laid down his package and opened it. He took out a syringe, a bottle of sodium chloride and leaned towards my face, "Do you know what real pain feels like?" I spat at him, "Of course I do. I'm looking at it." Donovan responded with a back fist across my face. "You'll change your tune soon enough! Perhaps to a high pitched scream?" He drew up the drug and shot it in my neck. Moments later, I felt my heart starting to pound uncontrollably. I started feeling feverish and broke out in cold sweat. "Can you feel it? That's your life racing past you. And now, watch it come crashing to an end. Kasumi X." She stepped up and Donovan reached into his case and pulled out a black rubber pipe, handing it to her. "Finish him off! And be done before dinner. But remember, no need to rush. There are still hours before dinnertime."  
  
Donovan left the room again the room again and Kasumi X resumed her punishment, this time with a new toy. She thrashed my sides so hard, I could've sworn I heard my ribs crack. I tried standing up to force open my collapsed lungs, but my mistress wouldn't allow it. She took her punishment down to my legs, beating at my thighs and taking out my shins. She moved to bruise my knees, adding to the effect. Hanging by my wrists I was sure of one thing: I could die right now, and I wouldn't complain! But as if I wasn't in enough pain already, Kasumi X flogged my arms, making hard to stand up while excruciating to just hang there. I was in a sea of pain. Everywhere I turned I was greeted with more punishment. This continued on for what seemed like an eternity, till finally Donovan returned abruptly. "That's enough for now. Kasumi X, you have more pressing matters."  
  
Donovan looked down at me and snickered, "You look great! I couldn't have done a better job myself." "I don't blame you. You've been a screw up all your life." Another knee to the abs. I've got to learn to keep my mouth shut. Donovan continued in a loud whisper, "Give up already. I don't expect you to crack. I don't give a shit about your will. I just expect you to die. But before you do, I'll let you in on a little secret. We've already located your little bitch. All we need to do now is get her back. But don't worry, this time I won't run any more tests on her. I'll let her join you so you can both die happily ever after. However, before I do. I will make it my personal interest to subject her to the most gruesome violation and you, my friend, will have front row seats."  
  
No. no. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE! YOU TOUCH HER, AND I'LL TEAR YOUR BLOODY LUNGS OUT!!!"  
  
That outburst left me light headed. Desperation surged through my body as I dangled helplessly against the wall. Donovan turned to Kasumi X, "I think this would be an ideal opportunity to test your abilities. Lets see what you've learnt thus far." Just as expressionless as usual, Kasumi X replied, "Yes sir. Your orders?" Donovan looked at me as he delivered them, "Hurt her. But. I want her conscious. You know, live and screaming." "Per your request."  
  
He then grabbed me by the hair, "Don't die yet. We'll be back real soon. I promise. Heh-heh-heh-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!"  
  
Suspended in dismay I desperately sought after a method to escape. But being firmly secured, there was little I could do. But as feelings of incompetence swept over me, there came a voice that brought a smile to my aching face. "Soushin!"  
  
"Miss Helena! I've never been happier to see you!" Helena came over to release me from my shackles. "What happened here?" "Donovan. We have to stop him. Now!" Finally lose; Helena helped me out of the castle as I told her my story. "Wow. You really are smitten with her. You sure this is all worth it?" "Miss Helena, in the wise words of Jann Lee The Dragon: 'Don't think, feel.'" "Fair enough."  
  
We made it to the parking lot and got into her car. We headed off to the next docking port while I took a much-needed breather. "Miss Helena, why did you come back?" Helena paused a moment before answering, "I came back to pick up what little I had left here. Then I was going to head off back to France. I was surprised to find the castle completely unoccupied." "You're going home?" She smiled, "No." Then paused as her smile faded, "I think I know who killed my mother."  
  
"Mistress Douglas. But wasn't the assassin Bayman?" Helena glanced at me, "Apparently not. I had Christie investigate and it turns out that Bayman still in Brighton gearing up for a different job. That ended up being a trap. Someone else was after him, possibly Leon." Confused, I looked back, "Christie?" "She's just a servant recently assigned to me. More of a baby sitter than anything." "I see. But Leon? Would this have anything to do with that thief of the Silk Road? Rolande wasn't it? Bayman had an affair with her or something."  
  
Helena giggled, "I heard the only woman Bayman had any relationship was with the daughter of a Russian High Commander. That's the reason why he was exiled to NY. But then again, that doesn't really concern us, so lets just move on." A short pause followed before curiosity came over me again, "So, who do you suspect?" Another pause ensued, "Ayane." ". Ayane? But why?" "I know that she doesn't seem to fit in this picture, but. forget it. Just call it a hunch." I nodded and we drove in silence the rest of the way.  
  
When we arrived at the port, we could see that Donovan's minions had practically surrounded the area. Standing by a pier with his doll, Donovan surveyed the surroundings with a cigar in his hands. Concerned, I muttered "Do you really think that Kasumi made it this far?" "Don't worry. Anybody nominated to be ordained as the leader of the Mugin Tenshin shouldn't be underestimated." "But she was-" Helena interrupted, "Which would make her all the more careful."  
  
I calmed myself, "So what should we do?" A mischievous smile crept across Helena's elegant face, "I say we make a little noise." With that, we got out of the car, proceeded to a nearby dock and hid behind some oil barrels. We utilised some discarded bottles and rags lying around and filled them with crude oil from the barrels. With several Molotov cocktails at hand, we hid there squatted like a couple of school kids pulling a prank. "Now what?" Helena ceased her giggling and stared back at me, "I don't know, I just thought of that much." I stared back dazed. "Don't worry, we'll get your girl out. You see that yacht behind us? Well that belongs to me. If anything, we have two methods of escape."  
  
"But that still doesn't solve the problem of letting Kasumi know that we're here to help." "Oh shut up!" "Sorry." We continued our wait until finally noise broke out at the far end, and suddenly everything ran amuck. "Ok, ok. Here's what we do. I'll unhook the yacht and get it started. You chuck a couple of cocktails to catch their attention. Then amidst the chaos, we nab Kasumi and drive off while the idiots think we took the yacht! What do you think?" Stunned by Helena's sudden lack of refinement, "Uh. ok. I think I can manage that." And with a sparkling smile on her face, "Good. Move out!"  
  
Helena fired up her yacht while I waited for an ideal opportunity to 'make some noise'. I watched as people ran round in circles while Donovan and Kasumi X stood idly-by seemingly entertained. Then, I saw her. Kasumi leapt from rooftop to rooftop of the warehouses. Dodging shots taken at her, taking down her opponents. She came into the square in front of the pier Donovan was standing at as she took down another soldier. I lit a Molotov and got ready to hurl it. Then, just as Kasumi followed through with another kick, Donovan motioned his hand and Kasumi X leapt into action. That cued my part. I hurled the Molotov in their direction and waved my arm at Kasumi. I picked up another two Molotov's and ran down the pier, motioning Kasumi to follow. Helena started the yacht, moving it out the dock and jump off onto the pier. The three of us rendezvous at the end of the pier. "Kasumi, are you alright?" Panting but still in one piece, "Yes, more or less. How did you get out?" "All thanks to Miss Helena here." Helena held out her hand, "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much." I felt myself blush at that remark. Taking Helena's hand Kasumi replied, "Likewise, but I think we should leave before they arrive." Kasumi motioned at the soldiers running up towards us. Panicking I look at the both of them, "Do you they've spotted us?" Helena grabbed one of the Molotov cocktails, "Well I'm hanging around to find out." And with that she hurls a bottle at the pursuers. "Kasumi quick! Do you think you can teleport all of us behind that building?" "I think so."  
  
We stand up and held each other close - a second in heaven - a sudden wind whips up, and the next thing I knew, we were all on the other end of the port right in front of Miss Helena's car. We all get in and speed off. I look back to see soldiers running up the pier we were just at shooting at the yacht. Donovan didn't look very happy indeed. We all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Knowing that they'd find us, we decided not to stay at Miss Helena's apartment. Instead we ventured to the outskirts of the city to take refuge in a small rundown motel. Feeling the effects of my physical encounters earlier in the day, I was helped to our room by my two female companions. Collapsing onto a bed, I lay there as Kasumi elected to take a shower and Helena volunteered to grab us some food. Finally comfortable, I didn't hesitate to drift off to sleep.  
  
I don't know how long I slept, but I woke to the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. When I opened my eyes I saw Kasumi sitting, just by my side, watching over me. For the longest time, I felt as light as a feather, as if I was floating on that bed. And Kasumi, she had a certain look on her face. A certain child-like, inquisitive look. Like a dam ready to burst with a million and one questions. But though those questions were 'for' me, they weren't 'of' me. "Did you know my brother?"  
  
Pulled away from my trance, I suddenly realised that her look also had a melancholy air to it. Something was taken from her, and she dearly wished for its return. I couldn't provide such a service, but I did owe her some answers. "I knew of him. No more than his name." "Then how did you know about me?" Well this takes me back. I had only just come under Mr Douglas' wing. Time flies so fast, that I can't even recall recalling it. "It was during my tour with Mr Douglas to search for worthy combatants for the first Dead Or Alive World Combat Championship. In our search for Ryu Hayabusa we discovered his relation to Hayate, and subsequently you."  
  
Kasumi had a defeated look on her face, "So Hayabusa san was targeted too." Quickly I replied in defence, "No, Hayabusa's invitation was merely as that of a combatant. Your brother, however, was selected to be the test subject for Project Epsilon. But I swear it wasn't my master's decision." Her face didn't change, "Donovan." Relieved that she understood I cautiously continued, "Unfortunately, my master wasn't universally loved. Donovan had all along been in control of an anti-Douglas faction within DOATEC. Nearly half of the CEO's on the board resented being subservient to Mr Douglas."  
  
Suddenly Kasumi looked up at me with burning eyes, "How am I to believe your master wasn't the one pulling the strings? He was chairman of DOATEC and personally lead the first Super Human Project." I jumped to respond, "And that's where it ended. My master's ambition died with Raido. You did it yourself. Since then he spent most of his time with his mistress and his daughter. Miss Helena can vouch for that." Upon finishing that, Helena returned with a bag full of Chinese food. "Hope you two didn't get up to too much mischief." Helena remarked, winking at me. Kasumi and I just stared back. "Fine, forget I said anything. Is everything alright?" I kept my head down and stole a glance at Kasumi, who also kept her eyes down. Not wanting to leave Miss Helena is an awkward position, I finally decided to break the ice, "Uh yeah sure. So. you got any kung-pao chicken?"  
  
(To be continued.) 


End file.
